vocaloidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bam-En Nolaeleul Buleul Ttae
Bam-En Nolaeleul Buleul Ttae (Cry of the Vampire, Bitten Tears, The Scream or maybe When The Night Sings) is a song sanged by ANARA Lyrics English Buried alive from the dead. The night will sing. My death goes through me. It passed me out. And I will never ask again, Before my life is true. I can't stop my life and dreams. You will die. La la la la, Kill yourself. La la la la, Split your guts out. La la la la, Split out your hand. La la la la, I will suck your blood. I tasted and tasted the night has come. I have to stay but never give up. La la la la, La la la la. And now you will die, forever! I will cry and cry and cry. You will go far away. You will get killed and eaten to pieces. This little ones are my song. The blades will cut. A one year passing the years of my day. My story will become my love and hope. La la la la, I will kill you. La la la la, Eat your brains. La la la la, Let's make it die! La la la la, Lick the tears. I ate up the boys and lick the tears of girls. I drank the tears of the female ladies. La la la la, La la la la. And now I will must cry. Korean 죽음에서 살아 묻었다. 밤이 노래합니다. 내 죽음은 나를 통해 간다. 저를 통과 시켰습니다. 그리고 다시 물어 보지 않습니다 내 인생은 사실 전에. 내 삶과 꿈을 중지 할 수 없습니다. 당신은 죽을 것입니다. 라 라 라 라, 자신을 죽여. 라 라 라 라는 당신의 용기를 분할합니다. 라 라 라 라가 손을 분할. 라 라 라 라, 난 당신의 피를 빨아 것입니다. 나는 맛과 밤이 왔습니다 맛. 난 여기지만 결코 포기하지 않을해야합니다. 라 라 라 라 라 라 라 라. 그리고 지금 당신은 영원히 죽을 것입니다! 나는 울어 울어 울 것입니다. 당신은 멀리 갈 것입니다. 당신은 사망하고, 조각에 먹히지 않습니다. 이 작은 사람들이 내 노래입니다. 블레이드 절단됩니다. 1 년 내 하루의 년을 통과. 내 이야기는 내 사랑과 희망이 될 것입니다. 라 라 라 라, 난 당신을 죽일 것입니다. 라 라 라 라, 당신의 뇌를 먹는다. 라 라 라 라,하자가 죽는 해! 라 라 라 라, 눈물을 핥아. 대원들을 먹고 여자의 눈물을 핥아. 난 여성의 여자의 눈물을 마셨다. 라 라 라 라 라 라 라 라. 그리고 지금은 울지해야합니다 것입니다. Korean 2 jug-eum-eseo sal-a mud-eossda. bam-i nolae habnida. nae jug-eum-eun naleul tonghae ganda. jeo leul tong-gwa sikyeossseubnida. geuligo dasi mul-eo boji anhseubnida nae insaeng-eun sasil jeon-e. nae salmgwa kkum-eul jungji hal su eobs-seubnida. dangsin-eun jug-eul geos-ibnida. la la la la , jasin-eul jug-yeo. la la la la neun dangsin-ui yong-gi leul bunhalhabnida. la la la la ga son eul bunhal . la la la la , nan dangsin-ui pileul ppal-a geos-ibnida. naneun mas gwa bam-i wassseubnida mas . nan yeogi jiman gyeolko pogihaji anh-eul haeyahabnida. la la la la la la la la . geuligo jigeum dangsin eun yeong-wonhi jug-eul geos-ibnida! naneun ul-eo ul-eo ul geos-ibnida. dangsin-eun meolli gal geos-ibnida. dangsin-eun samanghago, jogag e meoghiji anhseubnida. i jag-eun salamdeul i nae nolae ibnida. beulleideu jeoldan doebnida. 1 nyeon nae haluui nyeon-eul tong-gwa . nae iyagineun nae salang-gwa huimang i doel geos-ibnida. la la la la , nan dangsin eul jug-il geos-ibnida. la la la la , dangsin-ui noeleul meogneunda. la la la la , haja ga jugneun hae! la la la la ,nunmul-eul halt-a . daewondeul eul meoggo yeoja ui nunmul-eul halt-a . nan yeoseong-ui yeoja ui nunmul-eul masyeossda. la la la la la la la la . geuligo jigeum-eun ulji haeyahabnida geos-ibnida.